The age doesn't matter anymore
by Fannyballet
Summary: Katniss meets peeta, and she falls for him. The only problem? Their age difference.


To 27

I look up from my cup of coffee, only to meet those intense blue eyes, fixing me from across the room. I smile politely, and look at the front door, hoping Gale Will arrive soon. I rest my chin in my hand, making a mental list.

1- I'm twenty, and still single. Even my sister has a boyfriend.

2- my best friend is getting married.

3- this dude has been watching me for 20 minutes.

4- i really have to pee.

Gale finally arrives, and sits in front of me.

" so, how's the wedding preparation going?" I ask looking at the young man behind Gale.

" it's going great. Madge is really excited" he answers moving his seat a little left. I move sharply my head to continue looking at the guy with blond hair, which is throwing glance at me. " hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He asks, turning to look behind him. " oh, am I interrupting your seduction plans?" He mocks.

" so freaking funny, Gale. " I end up the discussion, getting up to go to the bathroom. I reapply lipstick, looking in the mirror before opening the door. I get out of the bathroom, bumping into someone.

" oh, hey." Says the blond guy who's been spying on me." I'm sorry!" I exclaim. " nah, it's ok. I'm Peeta by the way." I shake his hand." Katniss."a small smile sprays on his lips." Nice to meet you, katniss."" Yeah, me too." I answer. I finally go back to my place.

" hey, Catnip!" Gale uses my means He's bailing on me." I have to go. Madge needs me." He gets up, and put on his coat. " Nice to see you." He hugs me, than he's out of the coffee shop. So I sit alone at my table, getting my book out of my purse. I knew Gale would do this. But I don't blame him. He's engaged,and he has to spend more time with his fiancée than with his best friend. I look above my book, and see the blond man, still alone at his table. I wonder what he's doing alone.

I finally grab my stuff, and decide to leave. I drive all the way home, and crash on the couch. I take a long nap. When I wake up, stars are in the sky, and it is snowing.

I grab my key, and enter my car. It's an old Chevrolet, and I have to wait for the heater to work. First, I stop at the liquor store. I refill on wine, determined to pass a lonely evening. Then I stop at the mellark bakery. The bell rings when I enter the warm bakery. It smells pastries and fresh bread. Reminds me my grandparent's house.

" how can I help you?" A soft voice i vaguely know asks me.

I open my eyes, out of my daydream. The boy from the coffee shop is standing in front of me. He's wearing a black apron covered in flour and pink icing.

I come back to reality." Hum, yeah. I'd like cheesebuns, please." I give him my best smile. He nods, and goes in another room, which must be the kitchen. when he gets out, he's holding a little brown bag, contening my cheesebuns. "so, when will you stop following me?" he asks with an annoying little smile playing on the corner of his lips. " me? following you? excuse me but, YOU are following me, bread boy." I answer slightly irritated. " wow, easy tiger, I was just kidding." he chuckles. I ignore him.

"so... i know this might seem crazy, but would you like to go on a date with me?" he asks out of the blue while i'm paying. All I can answer is yes. I do want to go on a date with him. " I finish my shift in an hour. I'll pick you up at 9?" He interroges me.

" yeah. I'll be waiting for you. " i give him my address, and i finally leave the store. I rush to my apartment, eating a cheesebun on my way. I dress up casually, and pick up some heels. I style my hair in a bun, letting some strays out on the front.

When the I open the door, I meet those intense blue eyes once more. " lovely dress" peeta comments. I feel myself blush, and i look down. I've never been girly, and all this stuff would normally make me throw up, but I accept his compliment.

And so began our date.

After a lovely walk, we are sitting in the movie theater, watching some shitty movie. Peeta extends his arms, passing one around my shoulders. I turn to him. " what are you doing? Are you 15 or what?" I laugh at him. He sheepishly nods. " why are you nodding? You're 15?" I say shocked. " yeah." He answers." Maybe we should talk."

We both get up, and go outside, sitting on a nearby bench.

" when were you gonna tell me?" I ask him.

" oh, because you really think i'd have a chance with you if i tell you my age?" He doesnt answer me.

" Peeta, I'm twenty years old for fuck's sakes! I ain't a pedophile, i can't date you! I mean you're in highschool, still living with your parents!" I yell. He rolls his eyes.

" I'll be 16 in two months, and who gives a shit?" He starts yelling too.

" me! I do give a shit! I don't do children, i'm not a babysitter!" I get up and start walking away. I turn around, only to find him giving me the middle finger. " wow, that's really mature, see why we can't date? Fucking child, go back to school!" I scream. I continue walking, wondering why i always get the wrong ones.

Two weeks have passed since my date. It seems like i can't stop thinking about it. What if we had a chance? I sit on the couch, watching re-runs of the next top model usa. My hair are in a messy braid, and i still have my old pajama on. The bell rings and i get up slowly,putting on my duck slippers. I look through the judas, but the fucker has put his finger on it.

" are you a rapist?" I ask through the door. I met with a chuckle.

" and yet, I'm the immature one." Peeta answers. I open the door to meet with those blue eyes again." Hey." I manage to say. " hey." He answers. "I just came to tell you this: I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't think it should have ended like this. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you about my age sooner. The truth is: I thought you were so much better than me already, and when i saw you with that guy, my hopes were up, but then you accepted to go on a date with me, and i thought... I thought maybe i had a chance with you. That's why i didn't tell you. I knew you'd let me down. And if you can't accept the fact that I'm younger than you, well, i get it. But, I'll never stop thinking about you, if the age is not okay for you, there's nothing i can do about it, and that makes me sad. And if it's the only thing that prevents you from dating me, then shame on you, katniss.

" he rambles. I lean in, and kiss him.

"Now, tell me you didn't practise in front of your mirror before telling me this?" I chuckle. He nods his head no. " and you know that by dating me, i won't stoo making jokes about our ages difference?" He nods yes. " i don't mind. As long as i'm with you." He leans in for another kiss.

My boyfriend is younger than me. So what? Love is the only thing that matters in the end.


End file.
